Campfires
Campfires and fireplaces are found scattered about the landscape in . They provide convenient and free places for Geralt to rest and also indulge in a little alchemy. Most of these look the same, but some are a bit different. For example, some areas look more like roasting pits but still can be used the same way. Of course the reverse is also true, especially with fireplaces, most fireplaces are not "usable", but some are. Holding down the Alt-key will reveal any usable fire sources, along with anything else that is "click-able" in the area. Mechanics Fires that are already lit: When Geralt first enters an area, you will notice that all available campfires are lit. This is very handy in finding them (as are the maps). On subsequent visits, these fire sources are not generally lit. * Left-click to enter meditation mode. Safe areas: * Make sure you have flint (you can not use Igni) * Left-click on a campfire or fireplace to ignite the fire with flint and enter meditation mode. Dangerous areas / times of day: * Make sure you have flint or can cast Igni. * Left-click on a campfire or fireplace to ignite the fire with flint and enter meditation mode, or right-click to use Igni and then left-click to enter meditation mode. Notes * If you lack flint use the Igni sign. If you lack both, then you have a problem! Find an Inn. * , campfires are referred to as "bonfires". Campfire locations Prologue * There are no campfires in the Prologue, but there is a fireplace which can be accessed from either the kitchen or the dining hall. Meditation is possible in interaction with Vesemir. Chapter I * two inside the Inn palisades * near the abandoned huts east of the Merchant's bridge * outside the crypt * outside the echinops cave * inside the southern cave * two inside the Salamandra hideout Chapter II * outside the Hairy Bear Inn * the beach (the are west of the ferry landing on the Dike) * landing in the swamp * brickmakers' village * three in the non-human camp * outside the Druids' Grove * two in the Lumberjacks' Glade * outside the swamp cave * near the bodies of the hunter and the girl (north part of the swamp, not far from Wyvern Island) * several in the sewers Chapter III * same as in Chapter II Chapter IV * two outside the elven cave, one inside * Murky Waters village * landing * by the Circle of Elements near the naiad * Berengar's campfire, off the road from the landing to the village * four on Black Tern Island, counting the campfire on the tiny island where the boat lands Chapter V * many in the refugee caves * northeast side of Cemetery Island (outside the cemetery itself) * under the old bridge in the swampy part of the Old Manor (near the corpse) * ruined village * two in the catacombs (one by the Scoia'tael entrance and one by the Order entrance) Epilogue * almost every house that Geralt enters has a campfire burning inside (and usually one on each floor) * sewers (?) * the Cloister antechamber Category:The Witcher (computer game) Category:The Witcher locations cs:Ohniště de:Feuerstelle es:Fogatas fr:Feux de camp it:Fuoco da campo hu:Tábortüzek pl:Ogniska ru:Костры